horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
WhoBob WhatPants (Spongebob Squarepants)
WhoBob WhatPants (also named Whatever Happened to SpongeBob) is a TV Special of the show SpongeBob SquarePants, it is an episode of the 5th season, ever since it’s airing it has been widely hated by many fans and viewers, and it is even considered to be one of the worst episode in the 5th season! Plot SpongeBob wakes up in the morning, and says good morning to the mailman, until the mailman gets hit by a truck, everything seemed normal for a short time, until every single one of SpongeBob’s friends disown him and call him an “Idiot Boy”, SpongeBob then decided to pack up and move away from Bikini Bottom, however he ends up encountering some hostile wanderers who try to go after him and as SpongeBob runs, he ends up hitting his head on some cliff edges, and gets amnesia, meanwhile back at the Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob’s friends knew that SpongeBob ran away, and everyone (except for Squidward) started to feel remorseful of disowning SpongeBob for his accidents he did to them, and they decided to go and look for him, however things don’t turn out well for the amnesiac SpongeBob when he suddenly discovers a new city known as New Kelp City! Why it Sucks #It’s a huge 22 minute Spongebob torture-porn, except it is to the point where Spongebob becomes the Megward the Wizard of the whole special! #It is beyond mean-spirited towards SpongeBob, as ALL of SpongeBob’s friends disown him and call him “Idiot Boy”, just for making Minor mistakes to them, Even His best friend Patrick disowns him just for messing up his cake that he made for his mom! #*On top of that, Mr. Krabs even said to Spongebob, that if he was him, he would get far away from the Bikini Bottom as possible, which is probably one of the WORST things that a Boss could say to their employees! #For no reason, even Spongebob’s house hates him, and it blew him away from the Bikini Bottom #The episode even has some continuity errors, like when Squidward called him "Idiot Boy", just because he ruined his beauty sleep, SpongeBob said “Idiot Boy? Well that’s the first time anyone’s called me that.” Seriously, no it’s not, Squidward has always called SpongeBob an idiot throughout the WHOLE series prior to this episode. #On that topic, SpongeBob’s flanderization seems to have gone too far, because whenever one of his friends called him "Idiot Boy" he seems to be getting sadder every time, when in the past seasons he’s been called Idiot multiple times, and he usually doesn’t take the insult seriously! #This is also the same problem with a later episode "A Day Without Tears" where Squidward harshly yelling at SpongeBob makes the latter cry, even though in past seasons SpongeBob did not cry when he got yelled at by Squidward. #Squidward is EXTREMELY UNLIKABLE in this episode, because not only because he shows absolutely no remorse over disowning Spongebob, yett he even said a very rude thing that he would do if he ever sees him again. Heck, what’s even worse is that he even tries to keep Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs from finding him by smashing Sandy’s searching device! #When Spongebob left the Bikini Bottom, everyone caused a huge destructive riot, even in the city, just because Spongebob is not at the Krusty Krab cooking Krabby Patties, it not only proves that they treat Spongebob like he’s some kind of god, it also shows that everyone in the Bikini Bottom treat Krabby Patties like their lives depend on them! #The episode itself has a lot of adult jokes and even some Inappropriate references for a kids show, we know that the series has always had some adult jokes but this takes it too far, #The way that SpongeBob was blowing bubbles all the time, and the way the citizens reacted to it, especially when in one scene one of the kids at the game store gasped and yelled “You can’t do that here”, that sort of indicates that SpongeBob was most likely simulating Cigarette smoking! #When the Gang the Bubble Popping Boys show up and snap their fingers, while SpongeBob was trying to get away from them, one gang member holds him hostage, and the leader even takes out a switchblade (which is actually a comb) and combs his hair saying “Let’s ruff him up boys!” As the gang get ready to beat SpongeBob up, this definitely simulated Gang Violence! #There are even some jokes about poverty, which is extremely offensive, since even today it’s still ongoing! #Speaking of reason #7, the episode has some Plot Holes, like if Spongebob has amnesia, then how does he still know how to blow bubbles! #New Kelp City has a rather stupid law for bubbles being blown, and it’s just because they are harmful to your eyes! #Even worse, at the near end of the episode, New Kelp City is seen deeply destroyed just because of bubbles, HOW!? #The infamous disturbing and disgusting close up of Spongebob’s face in one scene of the episode. #After defeating the Bubble Popping Boys, everyone in New Kelp City, praise him like a god, and even want him as their new mayor, seriously? Even after how they treated him in the beginning of the episode, how hypocritical! #Overall, this episode feels more like a fan fiction than an actual episode, considering all the inappropriate humor and references, and the plot of Spongebob having amnesia, and getting disowned by his own friends! #It‘s like The PowerPuff Girls episode “Town and Out”, but WAY WORSE. #It seems very cruel and repetitive, with the line "Idiot boy" being repeated a few too many times. #This episode started the further downfall of SpongeBob SquarePants by worsening the minor problems Seasons 4 and 5 previously had, eventually leading up to it's dark ages in Seasons 6-8. Redeeming Qualities *Squidward does get his punishment for his actions. *Spongebob does also regain his memory at the end of the episode. *Everyone (except Squidward) does at least apologize to Spongebob for disowning him. *The ending was at least wonderful. *Thankfully this special didn’t cause the WHOLE series to go downhill, since Season 5 still has a good handful of good/decent episodes, but that's not saying much, as the whole series went downhill to extremes during Seasons 6-8. Reception WhoBob WhatPants was universally panned by many fans and viewers for it’s mean spirited plot, Inappropriate jokes and references, and for the fact that everyone disowned Spongebob for littlest and pettiest of reasons, and this episode was considered to be one of the WORST episodes of the 5th season! Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Episodes that need to be Banned